Goodbye To You
by inu-osuwari
Summary: Set in the aftermath of the Cell Games. Gohan and the gang say their final goodbyes to Goku. Songfic to Michelle Branch's 'Goodbye To You'.


****

Goodbye To You

By: Chrissy

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Hey everyone!! This is my first attempt at a Song Fic, and guess what! It's a DBZ one!! The song is '_Goodbye to You_' by _Michelle Branch_ and the setting is Goku's funeral after the Cell Games. Anyways, please R&R!! This is a 1 chapter thing, though I might write a longer one later if you like this one!!!

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Of all the things I've believed in…

I just want get it over with…

Tears form behind my eyes but I do not cry…

Counting down the days that pass me by…

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan sat in the front row in church next to his mother. Both their faces were tear stained and puffy from crying. Sitting beside Gohan was Bulma, holding a baby Trunks, and next to her was Marai Trunks. Bulma's tears dripped off her chin and onto chibi Trunks' blanket. Vegeta refused to attend the funeral of his former full-blooded Saiyan. The other Z Fighters were seated in different rows further back.

It was just after the Cell Games, after Goku sacrificed himself to save the Earth and Gohan defeated the monster android. The minister then called upon the pallbearers to carry the empty casket to the black funeral car waiting outside. A fresh batch of tears fell from Gohan's eyes. He was the reason his father was dead. It was all his fault…

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

I've been searching down deep in my soul…

Words that I'm hearing, are starting to get old…

It feels like I'm starting all over again…

The last three years were just pretend…

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The drive to the cemetery was just pure torture for poor Gohan. The rain plummeted down on the windows of the car Chichi was driving. Gohan stared at one raindrop as it slowly fell down the pane. The windshield wipers couldn't swish back and forth fast enough to keep all the rain off. Even though the radio was on, it was pure silence to the 11 year old boy. As he watched the rain, he thought about what he had been through with his dad…

****

***FLASHBACK***

He smiled, his hands in the air. He was balancing on the back of Nimbus with his father sitting behind him, holding him up. The child laughed as if nothing in the world could hurt him. They were headed towards his dad's friend's house for a reunion. He met all his dad's friends, and he thought they were friendly. Then he came. Radditz, Goku's brother. He took the child hostage and then flew off.

****

***END FLASHBACK***

Gohan smiled at the thought of meeting Bulma for the first time…but then he was brought back to reality by the car stopping. He grabbed his umbrella and slowly walked out of the car

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

And I said, goodbye to you…

Goodbye to everything I thought I knew…

You were the one I loved…

The one thing that I tried to hold on to…

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There they were, all the Z Fighter's, all the Son family's close friends…they were all there, all around Goku's grave. Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien and Marai Trunks laid the coffin in front of the grave. Krillan stepped forwards to pay his respects to his best friend and to say a poem he had written. He hadn't brought an umbrella, he just stood there, reciting his poem with the heavy rain slashing around his tuxedo. Chichi hugged Gohan close and he didn't resist. Gohan stopped trying to hold his tears back, it was useless. He let it out, all his anger and sadness, turning into a Super Saiyan. He let out all his pain, his agony. His father, he had been through so much, and now he was gone. He kept on powering up until he had no more energy. No one tried to stop him, they knew it was for the best. It was then, that he fainted from exhaustion. Piccolo caught him in his strong, green arms. _'It's all my fault…'_

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

I still get lost in your eyes…

And it seems that I can't live a day without you…

Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away…

To a place where I am blinded by the light…

But it's not right…

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan woke up screaming, rain pattering against his face. He looked around, and saw Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien and Marai Trunks slowing placing the coffin in the grave and filling it up with dirt. "No…" he muttered, "I'm too late…" He started to softly cry, holding his head in his hands. Krillan came over to him and squeezed his shoulders, trying to comfort the young boy. 

"Come on, Gohan, you can't go blaming Goku's death on yourself, you know that you had nothing to do with it. Goku was just as stubborn as ever, wanting to risk himself for others…" Krillan's eyes sparkled with a fresh batch of tears. "Remember Gohan, we can always use the Namekian Dragon Balls to wish him back to life. Now come on, cheer up buddy. You can pull through, I know you can!" They both walked towards the freshly laid headstone to pay their last respects. 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time…

I want what's yours and I want what's mine…

I want you, but I'm not giving in this time…

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were at the lookout and it was 1 week after the funeral. The Z Fighter's had been able to collect all the Dragon Balls and they were calling upon the Eternal Dragon. The sky was black and Shenrong had just appeared.

"I'll never get tired of seeing that happen…" Krillan sighed.

"Shenrong, we would like to wish back Goku!" Bulma shouted to the dragon.

"Your wish can not be granted…" replied Shenrong in his low voice.

"Why not?!" asked Chichi shrilly. "I want my husband back NOW!"

"Because, I don't want to come back." Goku's voice echoed around the Lookout.

"Daddy?" Gohan spoke for the first time that week. He looked around, hoping to see his dad, but he couldn't even sense him.

"Yes Gohan, it's me. I'm talking telepathically to you with the help of King Kai. Now listen, back to the point. I don't want to come back. I was sent to Earth to destroy it, and even though all my life I've tried to do the opposite, I kinda have been. All those bad guys, Frieza, Cell, Radditz…they all came because of me. They wanted to fight me. So now I think it's best if I stay here for a while. I'll get to keep my body and train with the Big Kai-"

"GRAND KAI, GOKU! IT'S THE GRAND KAI!" King Kai's voice cut in.

"Whoops, sorry King Kai. Yeah, I'll get the train with the Grand Kai and meet lots of new people and everything! It'll be great, and then your lives won't be in danger anymore either. So, I think it's for the best. I'm gonna miss you all, please don't try to wish me back, just repair all the damage Cell has done. Goodbye everyone…"

"Daddy, wait!" Gohan yelled, but too late. Goku had gone, gone forever. Everyone stared at Gohan who had broken down into tears. Then he jumped off the Lookout and flew home, tears streaming behind him.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Goodbye to you…

Goodbye to everything I thought I knew…

You were the one I loved…

The one thing I am trying to hold on to…

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Gohan finally reached his house, he ran right upstairs to his bedroom to go to bed. He got changed into his pajamas and then went down to the kitchen for a snack. While walking through the hall, he saw a picture that they kept of Goku when he and Chichi were getting married. The picture brought tears to Gohan's eyes. He turned around and raced back to his room, burring his head in his pillow. It was there he cried himself to sleep.

****

***GOHAN'S DREAM***

__

He was in a room and surrounded by white light. A shadow stepped from the light and he could see the outline of his father. He reached out to touch his hand, but he went right through him. Goku smiled down at his eldest son and bent down so he could look Gohan right in the eye.

"Gohan, you must be strong. Don't blame yourself for my death. It was my decision, not yours. You can do it. Take care of yourself and your mother for me, and remember that I'll always love you." Goku put his hand on Gohan's cheek and flickered. He disappeared.

****

***END DREAM***

Gohan woke up, the dream vivid in his head. He opened his window and looked out into the night sky. He saw a shooting star and smiled for the first time since the Cell Games. He knew that that shooting star was his Guardian Angel, his father.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

And when the stars fall, I will lie awake…

You're my shooting star…

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: So, whatcha think?? I almost cried when I wrote it, it just seems so sad and the song fits perfectly!! You have to listen to the song if you haven't already, it's the best!! So, please review and tell me what you think and if I should write another…please, it's your reviews that make me write more!! OMG, I can't believe this was almost 3 whole pages…*gulps, then smiles and accepts award for longest chapter written by self*


End file.
